Clan Pact
by Zelianyu
Summary: Ten years ago a pact was made between the Oniwabanshuu clan and Misao's clan. The pact would only hold for ten years. If no marriage was made war would once more resume between the two ninja clans. This is the story of the pact finally being completed.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin Characters. Any and all others are mine.

There is a little cussing and a try at rape, but nothing too graphic. So no like don't read. This story will contain lemon later on. The first lemon will be odd in deed.

Expect slow updates for quality.

I lost my account under the name Zerianyu thus I have started a new count. I am posting the stories once again; the ones that had fewer chapters will be every two weeks. The ones with more chapters will be weekly.

Misao sat in a large meadow adorned in a a black shirt and short of her clan.. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun. A sigh escaped her as her thoughts turned from the tranquil scene to her daughter. A smile formed on her face as she heard her daughter approaching.

Michi's little form rapidly approached Misao from behind her small feet crunching loudly as she moved. She lifted her hands to place them on her Mother's shoulders. A cross between a smile and concentration adorned her face. Michi jumped as her moms voice registered in her ears.

"Are you trying to sneak up on me Michi?" Misao said calmly, having sensed her daughter's presence, along with hearing her noisy footsteps.

Michi halted a step away from her mom, a pout on her face. "You're no fun mom; you always know when I'm behind you."

"I'm your mom I should be able to know when you are near, shouldn't I?" Misao laughed as her daughter wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I guess so..." Michi whined.

"In due time, you'll be able to sneak up on me. I'll even teach you to walk softly, alright?"

"MOM REALLY!" Michi jumped back and hollered, a squeal of happiness escaping her.

Misao smiled and slowly turned to face her daughter, yes really. "I learned when I was 5."

"Ahh that's two years away, poooh," Michi pouted.

"Yes it is, but if you keep practicing now, it'll come much easily later." Misao smiled and wrapped her arms around her daughter holding her close. "I love you so much." Misao closed her eyes and tipped her head back slightly, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"I love you to mommy," Michi wrapped her arms around her mom the best she could, laying her head on her mom's chest. "Why are you sad?" Michi's only answer was for her mom to hold her tighter.

Misao took a shuddering breath, inhaling Michi's scent, hoping it would stay with her for the time they were apart. "I'm not…" Misao stopped speaking abruptly. "Stay quiet," Misao whispered then stood. She turned directly, pulling her daughter behind her. "If you've come for him, you have missed him by days. He is no longer living." Misao growled at the empty meadow.

"You mean the father of your whelp." A voice carried from the wood that stood at least five feet away. A black blur was the only warning Misao received as a person shifted into view in front of her.

"You are claiming to know who the father is, but you do not know. We haven't come for him; it's you Makimachi Misao we have come for." The man smirked. "You're whelp of a daughter can stay with your spy clan, but you will be coming with us."

The man grabbed Misao's left arm yanking her toward him. Misao flipped her right wrist back and a small knife appeared in her hand. Quickly she tossed it past the man holding her. A gurgled screech was all she heard because her view was blocked by the man in front of her.

Misao didn't wait for the man's vocalized cry of death before she reacted. "CHINKI NOW!"

"Gotcha Michi." A man with long white hair swooped behind Misao quickly and snatched Michi into his arms. Misao's arm was released as the man realized his tool had been taken from him, and his comrade was dead.

The man growled and gave a grunt as Misao kicked his knee and did a back flip. "If you want to capture me fight me. Leave my daughter be, I know your clan. You would have killed her.

"Why sit in a field, when you can sense me coming?" The man growled, he'd been informed about her skills as a ninja and had doubted them when he'd seen her out in the open field.

"I wanted to spend time with my daughter, before I am taken to be married." The man's eyes widened. "I know of the pact between our clans, to stop the fighting. Yes my parents are dead, along with the father of my child. Whom I know was killed by your clan."

"You're parents tried to get out of the pact, because you having a husband and a child would mean, we could no longer take you, but you did not wed the man. He killed himself by running away. He did not want to wed you, as you did not feel the same either. He ran off..."

"To be with Emiko, I know. He had a right to marry the one he loved, just as I do. I know of the pact, but my child will stay alive. With the pact my child may come and stay with me in two years. In that time, I must obey my husbands command, and never try to run. I won't try to run. If I bare him a child, she can still come be with me." Misao smiled sadly at Michi, whose huge eyes were staring at her fro over Chinki's shoulder.

"Yes you're dear departed parents thought almost everything in the pact, including the death of your husband. In that part of the act you would still have been married and we could not take you. Alas your marriage didn't happen." The man smirked.

At this Chinki stopped and turned around, repositioning Michi so she could see her mother.

"If we can get out of this without fighting so be it. I do not wish for my daughter to have to see me battle anymore." Misao replied with a stoic face.

"As you wish my dear, you will be a queen in the castle. It's..." The man trailed off and walked behind Misao, his hand running over her shoulder and to the back of her neck. "...Such a shame the prince has claim to you. You are a rare spitfire and a beauty. It would be fun to break that spirit of yours.

"Chinki, stay where you are, he is not a loud to do anymore to me." Chinki stopped after one step.

"So I take it this man is your love?"

Misao closed her eyes, "Yes, but that does not matter, I will fulfill the pact to save my clan from an all out war."

"Chinki how does it feel to know you're woman, who you could never have, will be with another."

"She has been with a man before, it does not bother me." Chinki's flat tone defied any emotion he held. The man laughed.

"You are a fool; I would have thought she'd tell you. That child was not born from being one with another man." Misao bowed her head.

"No one in the clan was even told, and I was not allowed to reveal that either." Misao said sadly.

"Yes and it's a known fact that a man to be with a woman who has someone else's child is to dishonor the clan."

"You are still pure Misao, How?" Chinki was surprised, but not angry.

"The scientists of the clan were to find an alternative method, so if anything went wrong, I could still be in the pact. If I was soiled, they had the right to kill my child. I would then be the king's whore, and they could attack our clan. I had to have a husband by my 16th year and a child by my 17th year in order for the pact to be void. If I did they could not attack our clan, we were to come up with a peace treaty. Unfortunately the man that was to marry me had already found love and ran away to be with her. They had taken what they needed from the man for me to produce an heir, and it had been placed in my body. When the man ran, I was already with child, but he did not know. Even if he had known, I doubt he would have stayed and married me. I was 15 when I had Michi, but I had no husband. Thus I was forced to go with the pact. I was too close to 16 to find another man. I even had the baby taken out a different way to stay pure. I am still a virgin in all the ways except I have had a child." Misao took a shuddering breath and hugged herself.

"Why are they taking you now, at 18?"

"Michi had to have me as a mother to feed her and take care of her. They gave me until I was 18. It's been two months more than was discussed because the clan was at war. I received a letter last week telling me they would be coming to take me to their clan this week. Please take care of Michi for me."

"I will." Chinki's voice was solemn.

"Jiya will watch her when needed, he loves her dearly. I was glad I could meet you even if it was too late. Thank you for loving me." Chinki stared at Misao. He nodded as they turned and both left.

'She didn't love me, but she wanted to find someone to love Michi.' Chinki smiled sadly; then looked down at the girl. "Well let's go home k"

"What about mommy?" Michi called.

"She'll be gone for awhile; you will see your mommy again okay."

"NO I WANT MY MOMMY NOW!" Michi started to bawl into Chinki's shirt. When this accomplished nothing, she tried to crawl over his shoulder. Michi stretched her arms out "Mommmy!"

"As do I, but we cannot always have what we want." Chinki said sadly and hurried back to the village, easily holding Michi's writhing form.

"Miss Makimachi, you will be taught how to act the moment we arrive, is that understood."

"Yes it is. How long will it take us to reach your village?"

"It will take a day and a half. When we come to the next village, there is a room reserved for us." The man smirked, as he knew what he would do the moment they were in the room.

"Fine." Misao scowled as she saw the man's smile. 'He's up to something.'

Misao and the strange man, who refused to tell her his name, arrived at the inn about midnight. They received the key and walked up the stairs to the room they were to share. The moment Misao entered, she knew something was amiss. The door was slammed by the ugly man. Misao turned around ready to fight. "What is going on?"

"Let's just say the king does not want the pact to go through, it was very unlikely you were born. No Makimachi in the past 10 years has been a female. The king was looking forward to the pact finally being broken this year, since his child turned out to be a boy. You were born two years later and a female. The king was outraged; he even went to the trouble of gaining an herb that would make sure the baby was a boy. You're stubborn mother refused to take anything for pain, unfortunately, and thus you were a girl." The man approached her and forced her back against the bed. He shoved Misao back and straddled her waist. Misao fought to try and get the man off, but he caught her wrists.

"Let me go, you pig."

"Good thing I came to a brothel, you'll turn out to be a screamer."

Misao couldn't believe her ears. "Get off of me, I have to stay pure."

"Didn't tell you the king does not want the pact to go through, and you being taken by force or by will maters not." Misao tried to use her legs to fight, but to no avail. The man forced both her wrists no one of his hands squeezing them together.

"OW! LET ME GO!" Misao screamed. The man ran his hands down Misao's body roughly, pinching and squeezing none too gently. The man moved his hips; taking his weight off her thighs. Misao took her chance and brought her leg up hitting the man in the head with her shin. The man let her wrists go and sat back on her thighs. Misao sat up and tried to shove the man's weight off her but he wouldn't budge. The man griped his head, as Misao tried to shove his weight off, when the pain had subsided enough, he shoved her back down. He pinned her wrist next to her sides and snarled.

"You fucking wench, you'll pay for that." He was an inch from her mouth; Misao moved her head at the smell of his wretched breath. More weight was put on her breasts, as he moved her arms so his elbows pressed against them.

"AHHHH!" Misao turned her head back, again she smelled his nasty breath, but turning her head seemed to cause her chest to rise a little causing more pain. Misao could feel his breath coming closer to her lips.

Misao blinked, as she felt nothing above her anymore. She heard a growl and sat up, a tall dark and handsome man was standing over the man, that was pinning her moments ago. Two Kodachi against the front of his neck. "You were ordered to bring the girl back to the castle not to rape her." His deep voice growled. His face was set in a look of uncaring.

"Your father told me to stain her so the pact wouldn't be binding." The man sniveled trying to save his life. Misao's eyes widened.

'This is the man I am to marry?' Aoshi cold gaze seemed to sense Misao had figured it out. His sideways gaze met hers and she gulped. His eyes were colder than ice, and the same color.

"So you are the child I have been betrothed to."

'His voice is just as cold as his eyes, the same with his personality.' Misao mused. "For your information, I am no child, I happen to be 18.

"Your age matters not, as I could care less." Aoshi stood to his full height and the man crawled from the room quickly. "You will only be around to provide an heir."

Misao saw red at the comment. "I will not be a whore to a stuck up, conceited prince, who has nothing better to do than make accusations." Aoshi blinked at her, his cold mask falling slightly. "This is a pact we were both brought into. I do not intend to be you're whore. The pact says we are to marry, which means I will be your queen. I will be a partner to you, not just some woman that you can fling around as you wish."

Aoshi chuckled at her. "You have gall, I'll give you that, but you being my equal will never come to be." Aoshi approached her. 'She does have the beauty that has been claimed in the Makimachi line. Her eyes shine even in my presence, is she really not afraid of me?' Aoshi's thoughts stopped as he stood in between her legs, which hung over the bed. "You really do not fear me do you?" Aoshi's deep voice questioned her.

Misao shivered involuntarily, 'His voice is so deep.' "I have no reason to fear you. You harm me in anyway and my clan can attack yours at my will."

Aoshi couldn't believe a woman was acting this way. Most women were either enthralled by his looks, or plain scared because of his cold facade. Aoshi could smell the scent Misao gave off, not even an ounce of fear. He had no idea what compelled him to bend down, so their noses were touching. "Do you think you would have time to send a messenger to your clan, before you were killed?" Aoshi breathed deeply.

"It would not matter if you killed me, your clan can not attack mine, for there is an heir to the Makimachi line." Misao had to use all of he will not to move back. This man ignited something within her; she felt hot and wanted nothing more than to actually have him run his fingers across her skin.

Aoshi knew he needed to back away, before he did something he shouldn't. "You have a child, and yet you remain a virgin. I know the story." Aoshi made sure his voice was clear of emotion. This child was stirring emotions in him he had yet to feel. Her scent was intoxicating and he wanted to kiss her to the point where she would be willing. They had to wait until the marriage ceremony before any of that would happen. Aoshi stood up and stared down into her deep blue eyes. They showed exactly how she felt, 'So this is affecting her as well.' Aoshi was glad he could mask his emotions; it would not due for him to show he actually wanted something from this union, no matter how small. "We should be leaving early, I will tell you to get rest, I do not slow my pace for a woman."

"I won't need you to. I am from a ninja clan as are you." Misao's eyes turned angry. Most men were like him; females were weaker and would not be tolerated by all men.

The war between Aoshi and Misao had begun, who would win it in the end. Misao was determined, to show Aoshi she could hold her own. Aoshi was determined to break the spirit she had, so he could use her and throw her away. 'Who needs a woman around?' Was Aoshi's thought, as he lay down on the floor, ready to sleep for the upcoming day?

Misao watched him and sighed as she lay on the bed. It would be a long day tomorrow.

Top of Form


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any characters from Rurouni Kenshin. Any and all others are mine.

Just to let you all know I wrote the first chapter in one sitting. It took me about 4 hours to write that chapter, maybe three. This one so far has taken one and a half hours to two. It would take me a little less if the keys would cooperate. They don't want to let you hit the key more that one in a row. Anyway I hope you like. This chapter was started almost the same day as the other one. Alas I have the question I need for marriage case now so I can continue to write that chapter now. My sister is taking this laptop back and getting a non-used one. She had to pay 1200 dollars for a used one. I think that's a little high considering that it takes longer to load on start up than our home computer, which is like 3 years older than this thing. We haven't ever upgraded our home computer either. The only thing we did was add Windows XP, which actually slowed it down a bit. Well hope you like the chapter and sorry to babble, but its 3:20 in the morn and well I am tireddddd and school starts in 5 days NOOOOO!

Animelovely: We it is Au so there is bound to be OOC-ness. I also know that someone will always think he's out of character no matter what. So I write it the way I want. I'm glad you like the story and if I sounded mean sorry I wasn't trying to. I'm just opnionated.

Dragowolf: Unfortunatly I have no idea how to write any of the commrads Aoshi lost. I'm going to try to see if I do okay. So I'll just have Hannya in this story. Hope that doesn't loose your interest in the story and all. If he's terribly out of character and I mean realllllyyyyyyy bad, then let me know and well, I'll know I can't capture him at all.

Slashofdragonblade: Glomps you were my first reviewer Arigato.

I hope everyone likes the story and seriously if i get a flame it'll probably be ignore, or jus delay my writing by a day or so. That's what the last three did and they just seemed to inspire me more, so go ahead and flame. Knowing me I'll just get better ideas. Aren't I just a weirdo.

Story...now...read...please...

Misao awoke to a thump. Misao shot up in bed and looked to where Aoshi had been the night before. A package lay on the floor where he had been. A pendent lay next to the package. The pendent was connected to a chain. 'He must have dropped the pendent and left the room.' Misao scowled as she got up and unwrapped the package. It seemed to be double wrapped in the brown paper. Misao unwrapped the second sheet. "NO!" Misao hollered.

Aoshi came into the room. "You will put that kimono on." Aoshi ordered.

"I will not." Misao argued. 'I agreed to this pact, but I am not wearing a constricting kimono.' Misao growled.

"I will be near you. No matter how I feel about the pact, I will not let a sole touch you." Aoshi replied in a somewhat soothing voice. He thought so anyway.

"Yes just what I need an egotistical male protecting me from men."

"I doubt any man would want to touch you."

Misao saw red and charged. Aoshi had not expected a girl her size to have the power she indeed did have. Aoshi stared up at a very angry Misao. "No matter what you think Shinomori-san I do have a certain charm. Now get out!" Misao ordered.

Aoshi stood, and left the room. As soon as the door slammed shut he placed his hand on the skin underneath his right eye. It stung, but he'd been hit harder, by a sword handle. 'It shouldn't bruise.' Aoshi thought as he pulled his hand away.

I would say just cause you are small doesn't mean you don't have the power. I want Misao to hit as hard as any man. So I used a sword handle.

Misao seethed at his comment. 'I know I am not nearly as desirable as the women in the brothel, but I still entice men. I have not worn a kimono since my parents perished. It's been 3 years since that fight.' Misao shook her head to gain her thoughts. She needed to focus on tying the obi. Misao had delicately taken the silk kimono out of the paper. It was beautiful deep sea green. It had a dragon design, an ancient dragon sculpture that was very well embroidered on it. Misao sighed as the obi and other belts had been tied. She glanced down at paper and saw a silver handle. She bent down the best she could in the kimono. In this tight garment movement was difficult. She managed to grab the handle of the object. She pulled it and was surprised to find brush. Misao smiled, 'No matter how mean he acted, he was thoughtful. It had been a few days since she been able to gain a brush. Before the man had come to get her, she had been on a mission. Her hair was in its usual braid. Misao had washed it the day before being picked up. Her clan rarely had a brush; one of the servants had taken the brush she had recently received from Jiya. Misao lightly pulled her hair free from the braid, wincing at the knots that arose in her long ebony hair. Misao brushed the long strands and decided that her hair would be better down in a kimono. Misao bent down once more, hiking the bottom of the kimono up so she could have a little more room. She managed to fold her ninja outfit and place it in the paper. She put the brush back in the paper and wrapped it back up. She picked the package up and noticed the pendent. The only way to get the pendent on was to have Aoshi place it on. She sighed and stood, picking the pendant up.

Misao walked to the door and opened it, "Shinomori-san I'll need you to place the pendent around my neck. I do not have the right amount of movement to place it on my self." Misao turned her head to find him staring at her. "Shinomori-san?" Misao questioned. His trance seemed to break at her question.

"Aaaa," Was all Aoshi could muster.

Aoshi leaned against the wall as he waited for Misao to finish changing. His thoughts wandered to what he had done earlier in the morning

Aoshi had awoken early hearing a light ran pelt the roof. He stretched to get the soreness from his muscle. It helped very little; a bed would have been better to sleep on. He had decided that she should have the bed after all it would be her last night to sleep alone in one. He got up off the cold floor and looked over to Misao. He blinked. She had looked so young the evening before. She definitely was no child. She was indeed a lot older when she was not angry or scowling. Aoshi had seen that when he'd saved her, even if it was a fleeting glance. You could not tell by her clothing that she was indeed a woman. Her black ninja clothing showed none of her womanly curves, let alone if she had any breasts. The uniform did its job by concealing what needed to be.

Thinking about the clothing brought up a dilemma. Misao was to become a respectable wife. She would no longer be allowed to wear the ninja clothing of her clan. As the queen or second leader of the clan, she would not be able to wear even their ninja uniform. It was unbefitting that the female leader to go and do missions. She was mainly need to provide an heir. She would never go on missions again, according to their clan's code. Aoshi had a feeling that might change when she became female leader. Aoshi had decided weather she wore their ninja clothing would not help the situation that was happening now.

Aoshi left the room and went into the market to buy a kimono. A deep sea green one with a dragon statue caught his attention. It was definitely expensive, not that he need worry of expense, but it was not a traveling kimono. It was made from a fine silk and shined in the little sunlight that came over the mountain. Aoshi glanced at the others, but none caught his eye like this one. He purchased the kimono, and decided they could deal with the travel part when it came. A vision of he long hair came to his mind, so he purchased a silver brush as well. He managed to place the brush in the paper holding the kimono, without ripping it. He walked back to the inn and went to their room. He opened the door noticing she was still very deep in sleep. Aoshi placed the package on the floor, bending over at the waist. The pendant he'd been carrying fell from his belt with a loud thud. He decided to leave the pendant where it lay, as the pendant was to be given to her anyway. Aoshi saw Misao shoot up in bed after the thud and left the room in a hurry. Thus the scene with the fight about the kimono had commenced.

Aoshi was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Misao's voice. He stopped leaning against the wall and faced her. "Shinomori-san I'll need you to place the pendent around my neck. I do not have the right amount of movement to place it on my self." They had yet to introduce their selves properly, Aoshi remembered why. He looked at the girl as she exited and his throat went dry. Her hair was down and cascaded down her back. She turned her head to look at him and his mind went blank and he was unable to think about anything else, but her standing there. Her hair fell behind her shoulders. The small wisps of hair and her bangs framed her face and brought out her eyes. The kimono seemed to accent the deep greenish pools of hers. "Shinomori-san?" Her questioned had brought him out of his daze.

"Aaa," was all Aoshi could manage at the moment with his dry throat. He took the pendant from her hands and uncoiled the chain. "All you need to do is slip it over your head, the chain should be long enough to do so with. It's the clans crest, it shows you are being brought into the clan." Aoshi took a deep breath and backed up.

"It awfully heavy for a crest." Misao stated.

"You will only be required to wear that when going around in the village. They have not seen you as of yet and need to know who the next queen shall be."

"Oh," Misao said as she held the crest in her hand and looked at it.

"We must hurry and leave or we will not make it to the village before night fall." Aoshi's voice had returned to its cold tone.

"Answer me one question first?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you buy this kimono, its not to travel in it's a formal one. It constricts my movements more and I will have to be very careful not to tear it."

"I did not have much time to pick one," It was a lie and he knew it but he continued. "You must also wear one when you arrive in the village."

"How will I be able to keep up with you?" Misao asked irritated. Did she need to spell things out for this man?

"You will be unable to." Aoshi stated flatly.

"Then how do you suggest I..."

"I will be getting a carriage, now lets go." Aoshi wrapped his fingers around Misao's upper arm and pulled her down the stairs.

"So that is why it will take so long?" Misao questioned, finally freeing her arm and walking behind him "You must slow your steps I can not keep up." Misao stated irritated.

"Yes and no." Aoshi stated flatly. She was beginning to get on his nerves. Aoshi looked behind him to find her still coming down the stairs. He sighed and walked back up the stairs. He picked her up and carried her down the stairs.

"EEP! Put me down." Misao squealed.

"You walk too slow." Aoshi stated. 'She weighs nothing it seems. She won't be too hard to carry as I thought.' "You should get use to this, I will have to carry you like this to the village." Misao's face reddened.

"Umm..."

"I meant after the carriage ride. The carriage will be unable to make it up the path to the village." Misao squirmed a little; she had never once been carried like that. "You are not the type to be saved I take it." Misao grew angry and roughly pushed herself from his arms and landed on her feet, almost falling as her feet landed a little too far apart, pulling the material tight around her ankles.

"I was born into a ninja clan and can take care of myself." Misao went to lift the kimono up, but was stopped as Aoshi placed his hand on hers.

"It is not wise to do that in town." Aoshi whispered. "Most women will look down on you."

"What do I care if they do? I was raised the way I was raised, I have the right to do what I wish as long as it is not indecent." Misao was growing tired of his stupid suggestions. His clan was known for their social status, and manners. She would learn them, but that did not mean she would go against how she was raised. Misao's head, shot up as an arm went around her throat.

"Why would a lady such as you be by your self?" Misao looked in front of her to find Aoshi talking wit ha carriage driver.

"Would it matter why I am alone to you?" Misao seethed.

"No it wouldn't miss." The man gruffly pulled his arm back chocking her. Misao placed her hands limply on his arm. She dug her nails into his arm and pulled it down elbowing him in the gut with both her elbows.

"ARGHH! You wench." Misao was shoved forward.

She had no choice, Misao hiked the kimono up so her legs showed below her knees. She caught herself and turned to face the man. He was looking at his arm and rubbing his stomach with the other. His eyes pinned her and a dagger appeared in his hand. Men often carried concealed weapons. "Now you must pull a weapon on a defenseless woman." Misao stated calmly as she watched his movements.

"You ain't helpless, so don't act like it."

"If I had been, I doubt I would be on this street any longer." Misao growled.

Aoshi had been trying to convince a carriage driver to take him to the road. It was quite a long drive and very few drivers would even take the dangerous rode.

"ARGHHH! You wench." Aoshi turned his head and scowled at the man. He saw the shine from the blade, when the sun hit it. The hidden blade Misao knew not about. Aoshi looked back at he driver and sighed. They could always find another way to get there. He quickly stuffed the money back in his pocket and raced toward Misao.

"...Street any longer" He heard the end of Misao statement, before unsheathing his Kodachis. Misao dodged the dagger he swiped at her. A sneer appeared on the man's face as his other hand had a small dagger attached to his middle finger. He aimed right for Misao's throat.

Misao closed her eyes as she saw the dagger protruding from his hand, 'A hidden dagger.' Misao seethed as she'd seen it to late to block.

SHINK

Misao opened her eyes and felt Aoshi's arm wrap around her waist. He pulled her close and jumped into the air. "This battle will wait for another day." Aoshi stated coldly as he landed. Misao latched onto his shoulder as they landed. Surprise came to her ace, as it was more graceful that she could have imagined. No extra movement, no jostle, just a smooth silent landing. Aoshi looked down at her with his emotionless mask. "You can let go."

Misao blushed, but did not remove her hands. A movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention and she shoved Aoshi away from her and jumped back. Aoshi started to fall backwards, but caught himself with his hand. He did a back flip to get out of the way of a weapon. He landed on his feet and looked to a crouching Misao. She had her and held to her stomach. Her right hand went under her left kimono sleeve and brought fore 4 kunais. She nailed the man in the throat, right shoulder, torso and the left leg. The man fell backward dead.

Misao tried to stand but went down to her knees as pain ran up her body. Her right hand lay on the ground making sure to keep her self from falling face first onto the dirt. "Misao?" She heard Aoshi deep voice question.

She squinted her left eye at the pain and smiled. "It seems more than one person wants me dead." Her elbow buckled and she started falling to the ground. Aoshi caught her by her shoulders and flipped her onto her back. She was leaning against his left arm.

The wound was not very deep but a huge amount of blood had been lost. Aoshi picked her up and pushed through the crowd locating a clinic as quickly as he could. Her fainting could be, not from the loss of blood, but a poison that could have been placed on the weapons blade.

Not locating a doctor soon would be fatal for her, which would mean the pact would at last end. His father wanted the pact to come to an end for more land for his clan, but Aoshi did not want to be engaged in battle for years on end. Both clans were strong and the strongest would prevail, but too many casualties would result in the struggle. To save his clan Aoshi would do everything in his power to make sure this girl lived. If not for himself, then for the young clan members who knew of only war.

Okay well not quite as well written as the last chapter but hey this is cool a chapter a day so far. I won't post this for few days though. Yeah ain't I mean. I gotta get ready for work anyway so bye and hope you all liked the chapter if anyone's confused e-mail me or leave a review with an e-mail and I will answer it when I get the time.

**Review Responses**:

**No one: **Well I hope you haven't forgotten about it either. I only havea few chapters out on it and I can't find the latest chapter...sadly. I will be trying to egt more chapters of this story done as with all my other fics. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing.

**Baby-Fire-666:** Well I had this posted under another name...Zelianyu. My account got taken down so I opted for a new one. Wel lthansk for readin gand reviewing. Sorry so short have to go to work.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own, nor have I ever owned Rurouni Kenshin. Any and all characters not associated with Rurouni Kenshin are rightfully mine.

Misao awoke with a headache, she opened her eyes slowly finding darkness all around her. She shook her head slightly and tried to move her left arm. She scrunched her eyebrows confused, as she could feel her arm and flex her fingers and move her wrist, but for the life of her she was unable to move it. Misao found she was able to lift her right arm and found it was wrapped in blankets, which was usual when she slept. She's end up movin around so much she usually woke up tangle in the blankets. She placed her hand, after unwrapping from the blankets, against her forehead and groaned. Misao knew she had a fever, as he warm palm touched her burning head. This also explained why she felt so cold, wrapped in blakets. She blinked, trying to help her eyes adjust to the light, as she tried to see in the darkness. A creaking noise came to her ears, and the wind rustling some cloth caught her attention as well. She looked to where she thought her feet were laying. She could make out the stars as the wind whipped the top part of the cloth open. She heard the creaking noise once more.

"A wagon?" She whispered the question.

"Yes," Came a muffled and sleepy reply. Misao almost screamed at the sudden presence she felt next to her. She groaned once again, her head ached and her body was freezing.

"Why is it so cold?"

"You were poisoned and there are still a few lasting affects. They will disappear in a few days time." Aoshi sat up the little sleep he'd finally been able to get was not nearly enough. Misao was now able to lift her left arm, and felt a chill run down her spine at the loss of warmth. She had felt cold all over, but even more so when Aoshi's body heat left. "You have about 8 blankets on you now." Aoshi stated as he yawned. Two more hours of sleep is what he needed.

"I still feel like I'm in a snow drift." Misao stated more to herself.

Aoshi stared down at her, his eyes able to make out the outline of her form. That was not a good sign. She should be warm under the blankets. He shifted laying down once more, moving the blankets aside to get under them.

Misao felt the slight chill of the air as Aoshi moved the blankets. It was gone in an instant and more warmth seemed to come instead. "What are you doing?" Misao felt groggy, but knew she should not fall asleep just yet. She felt Aoshi wrap an arm around her waist lightly. His other arm slid under her back and rested on her shoulder.

"You need to stay warm." Aoshi stated flatly. His body was reacting to her presence and he regretted ever having saved her, until the thought of his clan entered his mind once more. The hand on her shoulder pulled her closer to his body. Misao was forced to turn on her side. The slight shift made her abdomen ache, but it subsided after a few seconds.

In a matter of minutes Misao felt warmer and sighed. She felt safe and protected in his embrace. She nuzzled her head against his chest and sighed again.

"What?" Aoshi growled, as the slightest movement seemed to send shocks up his spine. Misao wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her. "Your so warm." Misao mumbled as she drifted into a peaceful slumber. Aoshi blinked and soon let sleep claim him as well.

CHING

Aoshi awoke at the sound of a sword being unsheathed. He went to move and halted, Misao was still wrapped in his embrace, or he hers. Either way there would be no way to move without waking her, and maybe asserting the person to their presence. Aoshi unwrapped his left arm from her waist and grabbed his Kodachi sheath.

A second later the flap was thrown open on the wagon. Steel blue eyes greeted a masked man. "Hannya," Aoshi bent his head in acknowledgement.

"Leader," Hannya replied the same way. His eyes lingered on Misao. "Is this the girl you went to meet?"

"Yes," Aoshi stated. "She was attacked about three days ago when we were to leave the town and head for the village. She awoke last night." Aoshi kept his mask in place like always.

"So that is what has taken you so long?" Hannya bowed and let the flap shut. "Rest leader I will keep watch and we can continue to the village later."

Aoshi stared at the flap and relaxed laying down on his back once more. He sighed and closed his eyes. His hand dropped the Kodachi sheath, which contained the kodachis. Misao moved by wrapping her arms tighter around his waist. "No," Misao whined in her sleep." Aoshi heard some other mumbles from her and bent his head closer to her. "Don't take her, don't take Michi." Aoshi's eyes widened. Misao's voice sounded broken. Her arms tightened even more and she screamed. Aoshi jumped back from her, but didn't get far as her embrace was strong.

Misao woke up with a scream and buried her head against the warmth next to her, when it tried to move she held her arms tight. She'd been dreaming about her little girl and they were both wearing beautiful kimono. Michi had the biggest smile on her face and looked up at Misao. Her voice rang in Misao's ears. "We'll always go to the star festival together right mommy?" Misao had smiled at her daughter, her hand squeezing her daughters. She closed her eyes and nodded. Her eyes sprang open as the little hand went limp and Michi's body leaned against Misao's leg. Misao looked at her daughter seeing a knife in her daughters back; it went through her back and came out the other side of her chest.

"No," Misao wined as tears started to come to her eyes. "Don't take her, don't take Michi," Misao sobbed. Misao then screamed as she clung to her daughter. Misao had woken up after that.

Her eyes widened as she realized just who, she was clinging to. She let go instantly, "I'm sorry." She tried to turn away from Aoshi, but got to her back and pain coursed through her stomach.

"You can't move too quickly you'll reopen the wound." When she'd clung to Aoshi she still had a fever. Aoshi was staring at her face. She had tear streams down her face and her eyes showed great sorrow. "What were you dreaming about to make you scream?" Aoshi had no idea why he was worried about her, but pushing his worries away only made things worse, if she refused to answer then he would drop the subject and worry no more about it.

"Why do you care?" Misao bit harshly, wiping her eyes and cringing at the pain.

"You fall ill I will be the one looking after you." Aoshi replied with a cold voice.

"..." Misao closed her eyes, willing the tears that wanted to spill to go away_. 'He'd actually sounded worried, and I had to snap.' _ Misao wiped the tears away as they started to spill. "My...child." Misao sniffed as she was finally able to turn her back to Aoshi.

Aoshi didn't know what to say, he didn't have a sister either. He had no idea how she felt. Aoshi saw Misao try to sit up, the blanket falling as she did. Misao pulled the blanket back up. "You should rest, you still need to gain your strength back."

Misao chuckled. "For not wanting to marry me you sure can act." Misao was shocked at herself. It was as if she was unable to control what she said.

Aoshi stared at Misao. "The poison," Aoshi remember the doctor's words.

"She may have regrets or things bothering her, she might normally keep to herself. She might snap at you out of frustration you should take it in stride and try to not make her angry. If she's lost something recently she may get emotional. If you are unable to handle it then keep your distance. Aoshi took a deep breath the last of the doctor's words ringing in his mind. "She'll get through the pain faster if you support her in anyway possible.

"Rest, you'll need your strength." Aoshi scooted over to Misao, pulling the blankets over his clothed legs and laid down behind her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her.

Misao wanted to snap at him to leave her, but the embrace was too warm and inviting. She snuggled her back closer to his chest. This time her sleep was not assaulted with nightmares, quite the opposite actually.

Misao awoke from the tantalizing dream with a blush on her face. Aoshi was still asleep next to her, his arms tightly embracing her. She was now facing him, her head buried in his chest. She could feel the puff of air, moving her hair, as he breathed. It was an odd feeling and Misao moved her head back to look at him and stiffened. His lips were about two inches from Misao's. Misao gulped, as his embrace seemed to tighten, so she wasn't able to move back at all. His steel colored eyes stared into hers as his eyes opened. A hazy look was all she could make out before Aoshi had unwrapped his arms and pulled away from her. Aoshi's eyes darted to the flap as he heard a creak. "It seems Hannya is taking us back to the village." Aoshi commented as Misao stared at Aoshi. His steel eyes stared coldly back into hers, "You will be carried to the back entrance, we can not have you see the people injured."

"You were actually sleeping." Misao stated. Aoshi rose an eyebrow at her statement.

"What?"

"You were actually sleeping, I mean you weren't in a light sleep where any noise would wake you, you were in a slightly deeper sleep." Misao slowly sat up keeping the blanket up over her breasts.

"I sleep as well, cat naps don't last long."

"I know, but..."

"I had a scout watching us, I can sleep easier with Hannya around. Now lie back down." Aoshi gruffly stated; talking was one of his least favorite things.

"I can sit up if I wish," Misao lifted her chin. Even a cold glance from Aoshi didn't break her resolve. Misao closed her eyes and sighed. It was going to be a long trial between the two. Misao opened her eyes to catch a blur and then her body slumped back onto the blankets. Aoshi's arm braced Misao's back and slowly let her fall back.

Aoshi gazed down at her sleeping form _'Her reflexes are weakened.'_ Aoshi moved a couple long strands of her hair from her face and sighed. _'Lots of training will be necessary, she has the ninja skills, but the proper lady skills will need to be learned. That is the difference between our clans.'_ The lower class was all ninja's, women and men alike. The middle class had some female ninja's, but most decided to stay away from battle. Most middle class families need not have a female, as the husband would do the work needed. If the husband was to die in battle, a son was to take over, if no son had reached the required age of 14 then the wife, or eldest daughter, having reached the age of 16, would take over. Some circumstances required there not be a ninja from the family for a little while, that was dealt with as needed. The upper class women were not allowed to go into battle. That consisted mainly of the families living in the castle.

"Hannya?" Aoshi questioned in a loud whisper.

"Yes leader."

"How long before we arrive at the road?"

"About three more or four more miles. Then we still have to climb the trail, so at least three more hours until we reach the village."

* * *

Aoshi's steel eyes looked across the path as he sped up the rocky path. "Left" 

Hannya followed Aoshi's shouts as he wove up the road. Traps were know to be set on the back road leading up, only the royal family knew exactly where they were located.

Aoshi continued to scan the ground around his feet first, then searched around where Hannya was. His pace was much slower as he held Misao in his arms. She was still unconscious. They were nearly to the village their trek would end in 15 minutes, as long as Aoshi's pace stayed the same.

"Jump and right" Aoshi called again as he'd been lost in his thoughts and an inch forward, Hannya would have hit a trap.

"Our dear son should have been back by now." Dark blue eyes scanned the throne room. They landed on a tall thin figure wearing black.

"Yes, even with Hannya leaving they should have arrived by now." The man in black stated as he removed his facemask to show eyes that were almost a white shade. His skin was a light tan, his hair a rich white. His white eyes looked to his right as the door opened without a sound.

"We have returned, highness."

"What was the delay in coming back to the village?" The dark haired woman stood and asked angrily.

"Leader will show you." Hannya bowed and with the stealth of a ninja left the room as he had entered it.

"Why does that man insist on calling him leader?" The woman fumed.

"Nalia," Her dark blues eyes met his almost white gaze. "He is the most efficient ninja in the clan. He had his own companions, all of which died, except for Hannya. He shows his respect by calling him leader.

"It is disrespectful for the..." The icy glare from him made her cut her sentence short. The quick movement of his eyes made her look toward the door once more. The door opened to reveal Aoshi soaking wet, carrying Misao. "My dear child what happened to you?" Nalia replied with disgust.

"It seems one of the maids decided to throw water on me." Aoshi replied with a hollow tone.

"You will not use that tone with me boy." She approached her son, only to get to where her husband was. His hand came out and blocked her from going any further.

"This young woman is wrapped in a blanket?" His father questioned.

"Yes the kimono she was wearing, was tainted with blood when she was attacked." His fathers white eyes looked into his as he continued. "I went to retrieve her, it seems you sent a man to taint her." Aoshi's voice was still hollow.

"I did no such thing, I honor the pact made by the clans." His voice stayed in a neutral tone. His eyes pinned Nalia's. "I believe you can thank your mother for that. Nalia broke the gaze.

"Yes I had assumed." Aoshi stated, glancing at his mother's face.

"You men annoy me..." Nalia started

"And you will do well to hold your tongue. This conversation is for my son and I. If you have the need to interrupt, I then suggest you leave." Aoshi's father stated angrily. Nalia huffed and stormed from the room. His eyes followed her until she left the room with a slam. "Finish!"

"The next morning a man attacked. I am unsure if the attack was aimed at her or I. She pushed me out of the way," He lifted Misao indicating he meant her. She was injured severely and the doctor stated not to move her for at least two days. I managed to come by a carriage for sake and we've had to go at such a slow pace. Hannya met up with us earlier today and thus we are, where we are now.

"This young woman, would she be your bride to be?" His father replied after a slight pause.

"Yes according to her she's 18, not that it matters..." Aoshi was interrupted by his father.

"Weather it matters to you Aoshi is not the issue. She was of age two years ago." A slight pause as his father looked her over. Aoshi rolled his eyes as he turned away from him and continued. "Her parents found a way around the pact, which is indeed clever, but she is still quite old to be married now." He turned to face Aoshi once more. "She also looks quite younger, which is in her favor."

"Father she still has one year before the pact is nulled.

"I know boy." Aoshi closed his eyes and steeled his gaze as he opened his eyes once more. "She has a child that is 2 years of age, am I correct?"

"According to the man that fetched her, yes."

"That child is a female or male?"

Aoshi shook his head, "I have not heard if it's male or female."

"The child's name, that is to be your wife?"

"..."

"Aoshi?"

"My child is none of your concern and we have not been introduce properly." Misao snapped her eyes open to stare into almost white eyes.

Okay well I wanted to leave off with him asking her name and then doing the next chapter but umm I went a different way hehe. Hope you all like.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own any characters From Rurouni Kenshin, any and all others are mine, unless otherwise stated.

Review Responses:

Black Metalmark: I know it's been awhile and all I'm sorry about that busy life. Misao has a daughter the way some women do now adays that want to raise there children by themselves, or at least I've heard some women want that anway.. I'm sure you've heard about guys that donate their sperm and all. It's sorta like that. It's really hard to explain lol. It's a kind of far fetched idea I adit it, since the times aren't realy modern day. The sperm is put into Misao's body and fertalizes the egg without her actually having sex with teh man. That is what I was trying to say does that make anymore sense? If not leave me your e-mail and I'll try to explain it clearer. Or if you have your e-mail display on, on your account just leave me your name and wha not adn I can get teh e-makil that way what ever's easier.

His gaze met hers. "You have gall child, but do not provoke me."

"I will not let anyone speak ill of my child. Judgment is to be given after meeting and getting to know someone, not before, from rumors. Misao sucked a breath in as pain flicked over her wound, from trying to twist toward the man.

"Let me put..." Aoshi was cut off as his father spoke.

"Judgment can be made before I meet the person, said judgment can change after meeting the child." His eyes narrowed in anger. "Remember you are being wed into the family, I rule here not you."

"I know who rules, I will follow your rule, but my opinions I will state if I find that anything is overly..." Aoshi started to set Misao down so she could stand.

"You would do well to keep your woman's tongue quiet. I do not need a woman telling me what to do." White-eyes looked at stone blue eyes.

White-eyes widened as a SLAP resounded thought the throne room. "That is the only thing your clan has yet to learn. No matter how weak a female may seem she can be a strong leader." Aoshi's eyes were wide, she had spunk he knew that but to actually smack his father. Aoshi saw his father pull his hand back and yanked on one of Misao's arms. Misao hissed in pain as she was pulled behind Aoshi.

"She will be my wife father, you are not to lay a hand on her." Aoshi stated a kodachi being unsheathed.

"Boy, do not threaten your father."

"I will if it comes to the safety of my wife." Aoshi blocked Misao completely. Misao looked up at him and couldn't believe what was happening.

"Why put your life above a worthless female?"

"I am not..." Aoshi placed his left hand on Misao's arm and shook his head, he also held her where she was.

"She is to be my bride father, I will protect her. Just because you believe all females are worthless does not mean I do." Misao yanked her arm from his grasp and winced as pain coursed through her side.

"Ahh," Misao grabbed her side and closed her eyes.

"Fine, teach that young female to behave properly."

"I will not learn to be submissive for you. I will stay the way I am." Misao growled in pain.

"By the way girl, what's your name?"

"Misao Makimachi, and yours?" Misao hissed in pain and Aoshi turned around to face her.

"Tre, but I don't go by it. I am the lord and as such you will refer to me that way."

"Get her to the doctor and get her bandages changed, then she needs to rest. The wedding ceremony will be in one week, as she has problems standing now.

Misao sighed as she lay in bed, _'It had been three days since the argument and the quick movements that reopened my wound. The doctor was appalled that I would marry in a week. The doctor even went to the trouble of trying to convince the lord to make it two weeks, by then I would have the strength needed. The doctor had received a menacing glare and a shouting from the queen.'_ I sighed again.

"Misao-san" Misao heard the woman doctor's voice as her door was opened.

_'Why does she insist on calling me san?'_ Misao thought as she sat up. "Yes Megumi-san?"

"How are you feeling today?" Megumi asked as she was now next to the bed.

"I'm still a little weak, I mean sitting up is a problem for me."

"I thought it would be, I would recommend you lie down until the wedding ceremony, that way you can save all your strength." Misao nodded.

"Why save my strength for a cold heartless..."

"You must be talking about the lord, for Aoshi isn't heartless, far from it." Megumi interrupted.

"So his name is Aoshi, he's refused to tell me." Misao smirked.

"Ahh, whoops I am not supposed to use the lords name." Megumi giggled.

"Both of them, by the way" Misao snapped, trying to get the conversation away from their family matters. A smirk appeared on Megumi's lips.

"You'll learn to see that, no matter how cold the prince is, he has much more heart than his father ever thought about having." Megumi seemed a little angry.

"I didn't know you felt so strongly, sorry." Misao mumbled slipping back down into a lying position. Her strength was already exhausted.

"Ohh you stating what you think does not hurt me at all, it's the fact that the king is a cold ruler to women. If a woman ends up breaking the law she goes to jail, the king refusing to see her. It hurts me to find out that he can't even believe woman can be pardoned as well as men." Megumi gasped. "I'm sorry, that subject makes me so mad." A smile graced the woman's lips.

"Did something happen, and you were thrown aside?" Misao questioned.

"I'm sorry, but I am only here to check your wound, I have other patients I need to see as well." Megumi dodged the subject.

"Sorry, I guess when us women start talking, sssssshh, we just talk hmm." Misao hissed in pain as Megumi flipped the covers up and lifted her shirt. She started to undo the bandages across her abdomen.

"It looks like it's healing well, you just need to make sure you refrain your movement as much as possible." Megumi glanced down and Misao. "We have to find a way to get you to sit up without exhausting yourself. I also can't hold you up and try and wrap the wound securely." Megumi pursed her lips together.

Misao and Megumi both jumped as the door burst open. They turned to see who was coming in the room. "OWWW!" Misao yelled as she yanked her shirt down.

"Sano, she has been injured and you slamming doors open isn't helping her rest any." Megumi scolded.

"Che, whatever Fox, I came to see you."

"Yes don't you always," Megumi's shoulders dropped, _'I could ask him for his help, but then Aoshi might get upset.' _

"Don't you even think of it, I will not have that man even touch me." Misao snapped, as she knew what the shoulder drop meant.

"He's the only one that could help right now, and I really need to see to my other patients."

"What is the shouting and slamming of doors about?" Aoshi's cold voice could be heard. "Sagara I should have known. Why are you in my room, and exactly why do you need to kick my door open?" Aoshi asked coldly.

Sano's eyes widened and he looked around the sparsely furnished room. "This is your room, then why is there a woman in your bed?"

"That is none of your concern if you haven' heard the rumors going around."

"So they are true then." Megumi smirked at the glance she received.

"I haven't heard them, except the one about me marrying." Aoshi replied his voice even icier.

"Oh," Megumi sighed, it was never any fun trying to tease him he found a way to get around it.

"Now Sagara answer my question."

"Eh, oh yeah well I was just looking for the lady doctor here," Sano motioned to Megumi.

"You should be worrying more over your post than a woman." Aoshi stated flatly.

"I have been relieved your lordship." Sano spat in disgust.

Steel eyes met chocolate brown ones. "I don't appreciate your tone Sagara."

Misao blinked at Aoshi,_ 'Did his voice actually hold a different tone than coldness?'_ Misao questioned in her mind.

"Che, whatever, I'll wait for ya outside the room Fox." Sano gave Aoshi a glare and then left slamming the door.

"Does he have to do that?" Misao placed a hand to her forehead. "I'm injured and that really hurts my head.

"I'll talk to him as soon as we get your bandages change Misao-san." Megumi smiled at Misao with a fake smile. Megumi turned to Aoshi, "Could you hold her up so I can change her bandages. I can't hold her up and she hasn't the strength to sit up, if she must attend the wedding in a week."

Aoshi nodded and walked over to the bed. "What do you need me to do?" Aoshi's voice still had a cold tone to it.

"First we need to remove her shirt, so I can get at the wound better, then you need to sit behind her and let her lean her shoulders against you." Megumi stated lifting Misao's shirt up above the wound once again. "I will hopefully be able to show you how to change the bandage and make it tight enough, so that you can change it and I have other patients with more severe wounds than her. I understand she is to be the next queen, but..." Megumi was cut off.

"I understand, I'll change her bandages from now on." An actual smile graced her features and she seemed to be relieved a little.

"Can you help her to sit up so we can remove her shirt?" Aoshi nodded and did as he was asked. Misao cringed as any movement hurt her side. The shirt was gone and Misao felt cold. She felt the bed shift as Aoshi settled his weight behind her. Aoshi's hands were on her shoulders and he lightly pulled her back.

"It may seem awkward to change her bandages like this, but you also need to clean the wound and she moves quite a bit. This way you can hold her with one arm and clean the wound." Megumi stripped the bandages from the wound.

Megumi swiftly went into work cleaning the wounds. Aoshi's eyes widened as Misao held back a groan. Her arms moved to knock Megumi away, but she stopped them. Misao hurled herself forward causing herself more pain as Megumi hit a particular soft spot. Aoshi wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her back against him. Misao's hands went to his arm and she dug her nails in trying to stifle more grunts of pain and to still her hands. Misao was breathing heavily as Megumi wrapped the bandage around her.

"I am sorry Misao-san but you need it cleaned or it will get infected." Misao nodded drained from the pain and controlling her hands.

"I know Megumi-san." Misao's voice was almost that of a whisper. Misao glanced down at Aoshi's arm. Her hands dropped into her lap making her hiss from the sudden movement. "I'm sorry," Misao mumbled as she leaned even more weight against Aoshi. "I'm so tired now." Another mumble left her mouth as her eyes closed and she fell into a light sleep.

"I'm sorry Aoshi-san, uhhh" Megumi snapped her mouth shut, expecting to be scolded. She looked at Aoshi when nothing came. A small smile graced her lips, Aoshi was looking at Misao so intently that he hadn't even heard her, or if he had he let the moment pass. "I'll leave you now lord, other patients need attending."

"Yes," Was all Aoshi said as he leaned back against the wall, Misao's weight going easily with him? He was tired and a warm body next to his, especially her seemed to put him to sleep almost easily. His eyes fluttered closed and they slept, Aoshi's arms wrapped around Misao.

Ackkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk okay well if that wasn't sappy, just a little ughhhh. Ohhhhh well, don't worry Aoshi will be his cold self in the next chapter and Misao will be back to her stubbornness. Ahh next chapter will be the marriage ceremony hopefully. I'm not quite sure as of yet. Hmm I think that's where I will go. Ahh I have made a group at Yahoo called Rkmainpairings. The link doesn't like to show up on so I gave you the name please look into it. It's just a group where we can talk about main pairings and stuff and post stories.


	5. Chapter 5

Misao was unsure of where she was at, at the moment. She knew she was at Aoshi's castle. She was also aware that she was leaning against something hard, yet soft and warm. She snuggled a bit deeper into the warmth regretting it as she felt a stabbing pain in her side.

Her eyes flew open as she last remembered Megumi cleaning her wound and then she fell into an exhausted sleep, with Aoshi holding her against him. She looked down, a gasp escaping her as she recognized Aoshi's arms wrapped lightly around her. If she moved even an inch she would hit his arm, causing her much pain. Misao could feel the rise and fall of Aoshi's chest as her head laid on it. She turned her head to the left and heard his calm heartbeat.

Misao listened to his heartbeat; it somehow relaxed her into a drowsy state. She sighed and actually placed her arms over Aoshi's. Her eyes drooped closed and she relaxed completely in his embrace. Misao actually felt safe wrapped in his arms, and a restful sleep was what she needed. A groan emanating from Aoshi roused her from her slight sleep state. She kept her eyes closed and stayed relaxed not wanting the moment to leave.

Misao felt Aoshi's arms lift slightly and then pull her close right under her breasts, as he avoided her wound. An almost silent sigh escaped her lips.

Aoshi groaned as he awoke, he was in an odd position and his mind was foggy of how he'd ended up in the position he was now in. He took a deep breath and smelled a flower scent. He lifted his arms and pulled whatever was in them closer, somehow he knew he had to move his arms or something bad would rouse him from his peaceful slumber. Aoshi opened his eyes slowly and let them focus, closing them from the sting of sunlight filtering into the room. He defiantly knew it was his room that he lied in. A slight movement in his arms made him look down his eyes widening. His arms instantly unwrapped from around her.

Misao lifted her shoulders slightly and then hissed in pain as Aoshi quickly removed his arms from her, causing her to pull her arms back, one hitting her wound. Aoshi stiffened at her hiss and looked down, he hadn't realized her arms laid on his.

Misao's eyes opened as she realized what she'd just done. If she wasn't injured she would have bolted from where she was, but risking any more injury to herself would not help her situation. She sat up slowly missing the warmth, radiating from him, already. Misao shook her head slightly to get the thoughts to leave her mind. Misao decided to question him as how they ended up the way they were moments ago.

"Wha…" Misao was unsure how to phrase the question. Aoshi replied before she even finished voicing the question.

"You fell asleep after Megumi finished cleaning your wound. I didn't want to risk injuring you more by moving you so I stayed that way. I must have fallen asleep." Aoshi's deep voice said with a slight roughness to it.

"Oo, nnn" Misao growled as she bent her stomach to get off the bed to stand. Instead of standing she fell back on to Aoshi, his arms catching her instantly. "Ahh," Misao took in deep breaths trying to get rid of the pain. "Nnn," Misao whimpered, turning her head to the right and leaning against Aoshi. Her eyes opened as she realized she was only wearing her wrappings and the bandages around her.

Aoshi watched Misao's face twist in pain as she tried to hold back her whimpers. Aoshi sat up, moving Misao so her back lay over his lap. One of his arms went under her knees and the other he slid under her shoulders. Aoshi lifted her gently, a contained groan coming from Misao's throat.

Aoshi did his best not to cause her any pain and laid her next to him on the bed. He groaned as he twisted his back to place her down. Aoshi stood his legs and back quite stiff from sleeping the way he had. He stretched his arms above his head and cringed as his back popped slightly and his sore muscles stretched.

Misao took deep breath waiting for the pain to leave. Her breathing slowed as the pain slowly dissipated. Misao opened her eyes and blinked. Aoshi's eyes actually looked softer as he glanced at her. "I'll be back to change your bandages in about an hour." Aoshi's voice no longer held the roughness it was his usual tone. Misao nodded.

Aoshi pulled the door open swiftly causing a slight shift to the air, reminding Misao she was topless except for her breast wrappings. Her cheeks colored a bit as she remembered Aoshi had been in the room. Misao shook her head and slowly managed to sit without much pain. She managed to get the blanket out from under her and lied down, her eyes drooping. Instantly Misao remembered the warmth she'd woken up to. The blankets just didn't seem to warm her the same way. Misao fell back into a light sleep.

Aoshi had a light colored garment hanging over his arm as he walked back to his and Misao's room. A servant followed behind Aoshi, holding a tray of food. Aoshi opened the door and looked to the bed his breath catching. Misao was sleeping on her back, her head resting on the pillow. Her face was serene, as the sun shone on her. Aoshi shook his head as he heard the clatter of the tray as the servant walked. _'She is beautiful with that serene look.'_ Aoshi thought.

"Lord where would you like me to put this tray? The servant asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Place it on the table near the bed." Aoshi responded as he placed the yukata on the other side of the bed. He pulled the bandages off his arm and looked to the table and set the ointment, Megumi had used to clean the wound, down.

"There you are my Lord, did you need anything else today?"

"Not right now, you may leave." Aoshi said out of habit, rather than really thinking about what the servant's words meant.

A scowl adorned the servants face as he'd thought his lord had figured out his ploy. The door shut with a solid thud.

Aoshi looked to Misao once more and sighed. He would have to gain another week for her to recover. She'd lost quite a bit of blood. She'd also lost some on the ride to the village. She would be unable to stand long enough for them to do the marriage ceremony. It would also probably be at least another two weeks after that, before they could consummate the marriage.

Aoshi ran a hand through his hair, it's not that he didn't want an heir; it just happened that he knew their coupling would be put off the longest it could. Most women wanted to marry for love, not just to marry so their clan would no longer be at war with the other. Aoshi looked to Misao as a sigh escaped her lips and she snuggled into the pillow. It was going to be an interesting month or so to say the least.

* * *

Misao scowled at the two women fussing around her. She had been almost thrilled when the wedding had been put off for another week, while she was still weak in bed. Another two weeks had gone by as a spy managed to get into the village. He'd announced that he was the brother of the man she'd killed with her kunai. He even had the four blood stained kunai with him. He'd thrown them at Aoshi's feet telling him they would fight a duel.

"Ow, please don't tug so hard, I swear my hair will cooperate with a little water." Misao tried to be nice, she hated being fussed over. Misao sighed as the girl gasped and went to fetch a little pail of water. "I'm not going to have your heads cut off." Misao mumbled.

"Yes well, your fake smile doesn't help matters. That girl is also new, and was told she messes up once more and she'll become a slave in another home." The other, older woman tugged harshly on her hair. "Oof."

"I told you to be gentle, I'm not going to sit here and be treated like I have three heads. I'll be nice to you and respect you if you do the same. Stop acting high and mighty." Misao shoved the girl away, causing her to fall on her butt. "I have no tolerance for your kind. Your probably the head servant of the household and oversee all others. You also probably mainly work with the queen, with your attitude." Misao growled. Hurry and finish or I'll do it myself and send you to go do some menial chore you haven't and wouldn't like to do." Misao sat back in her chair as the woman scramble to her feet and continued to fuss with her hair, more gently.

Misao sighed again. Aoshi had the kunai washed and sanitized and gave them back to her. Unfortunately the man had disappeared after the fight. The man had been wounded, but Aoshi and his men had to go after him. They found him and he was instantly killed. Misao was a little relieved they'd been after Aoshi instead of her, not that she wanted Aoshi dead. That little episode took them two more weeks to straighten out. So that had been done in the month they were supposed to wed. Still another incident had come up and Aoshi was called away once more, this time it turned out to be a month he was gone.

**Aoshi returned one night and almost collapsed on her from exhaustion. She had been contemplating weather she should ask to choose her wedding kimono, when he opened the door. Misao recognized his form and stayed still, closing her eyes, waiting for him to change. Misao had reopened her eyes when she heard silence. She looked up and saw Aoshi staring at her, his eyes closed suddenly and he fell forward, Misao rolled out of the way and sat up. She lit a candle and looked at him. He was covered in mud and still wearing his beige coat. Misao had lightly shaken him and he roused slightly, his eyes not focusing. **

**Misao wasn't sure how, but she managed to strip him of his coat and his black shirt, that was a brownish red color. He lay shirtless halfway on the bed. She'd shaken her head and managed, with great difficultly, to get his legs and feet on the bed. She sighed, as she felt exhausted. She sat her back against the wall and gasped as Aoshi moved and wrapped his arms around her waist laying his head on her lap. A small smile came to her lips. _'He grabs things in his sleep.' _ Misao thought. She ran her fingers through his hair, finding it to be strangely clean of mud. Aoshi had shifted again, unwrapping his arms and turning on his back, his head still in her lap. Misao shook her head and leaned her head against the wall and slept.**

"There you are miss, your hair is done," The older woman seemed to be trying to sound nice. The other maid was now standing in front of her with a tin of something.

"All that's left to do is your makeup." The young girl smiled, which shifted at the scowling Misao.

Aoshi was standing in one of the smaller gardens on his land. Even with an arranged marriage he was nervous. He'd never actually thought about the wedding ceremony, not once. His mind kept replaying back to what had happened once he'd returned from his mission.

**He'd come back thoroughly exhausted. He could remember stumbling into the room and seeing Misao in the room, his mind couldn't fathom why she was there. He approached the bed and stared at her, his eyes closing as his body couldn't handle the strain of standing any longer. He hadn't eaten anything in a few days, let alone slept for a week or so. His mind was foggy as he could feel his coat and shirt removed but couldn't open his eyes to see who was doing it. Usually he awoke in his same clothes and washed them later. He'd take a shower when he awoke as well, but when he'd awoken that morning he couldn't believe where he was.**

**He'd opened his eyes slowly his head aching, from the sleep he still needed. His eyes finally focused and met sea green ones. He'd blinked at the tired look they held. **

"**You still look exhausted," He heard her say but couldn't figure out how or why he was in her lap. He could remember smelling her scent for the first time in a month and a half. It was so relaxing and to sound odd he'd felt a little protected. He'd grabbed for the smell and relaxed as he relished the scent. "Maybe you should rest some more." He heard her mumbled as she stifled a yawn.**

"**I have other matters to attend to." He voiced as he sat up too quickly and placed a hand to his head.**

"**I don't think you'll get anything done until you've slept at least another coupled hours." Misao's voice was at his ear and he stiffened. Her arms wrapped around his waist and her head laid on his shoulder a content sigh escaped her lips. He'd practically been forced to lie down and sleep another few hours. He'd awoken at dusk, a smiling Misao sitting next to him eating dinner. "See you needed the rest." Was all she said, as she continued to eat. She pointed to another plate lying on the table near the bed. Aoshi sat up and ate.**

That had been two days ago. He hadn't seen Misao since that night, as he had to go to his father. A smug smile was on his fathers face.

"**I had hoped to talk to you sooner, but circumstances have arisen and I have been unable to."**

"**Yes" Aoshi replied sitting in a chair that was offered him. "I had wondered why your actions were that of a tyrant the other evening." Aoshi commented.**

"**Hmm, yes…" Tre trailed off. "I was hoping to see how far you'd go," A smug look was on Tre's face.**

"**How far I'd go to do what?" **

"**To protect her, she is going to be your wife."**

"**Yes." Aoshi replied, his eyes meeting his fathers. "I will protect her father. She must produce an heir." Aoshi replied coldly.**

"**She will also be a confidant for you to confide in if necessary. Your mother may be a spitfire, but I trust her." Tre said angrily. "You are to be wed, you will either become fond of one another or you will come to love her. Which ever is to happen you will do your best to take care of her and your children. Never refer to her as a whore." Tre replied angrily. You are to keep your distance until the marriage ceremony the day after tomorrow." **

"**Yes father." Aoshi replied in a neutral tone. He got up and left the room.**

Aoshi was fully aware he was getting use to her presence. He'd actually missed her flower scent that evening. He'd also overheard one of the servants talking about him and Misao.

"**The new young Miss is quite astounding. She always seems to be happy. I also went into retrieve the lords clothing as he'd just returned, and I gasped at the scene I walked in on. The young Miss was leaning against the wall looking down at the lord. The look in her eyes was so soft. The Lords head was in her lap and his face actually looked serene. I snapped out of my shock when the Miss looked at me. She held a smile on her face and beckoned me forward."**

"**Can you bring me some breakfast?" She'd asked politely all the while her fingers running through the Lords hair. Her smile is so lovely. Of course I'd brought her the breakfast, but first I had to take the Lords coat and shirt down to the laundry, as he'd want his coat for later. When I returned with the breakfast the Lord was fast asleep on his side, facing the young Miss. She ran her fingers over his cheek; it was definitely a new sight. He didn't stir at her touch or even awake when I approached." Aoshi walked around the corner the servants bowing as he walked by them.**

Aoshi sighed and then looked toward a servant as he called Aoshi. Aoshi nodded, the wedding was due to start in a few moments. Both Aoshi and Misao were wearing traditional wedding attire, for their wedding. The only difference in the traditional wedding ceremony was for the two to kiss at the end of the ceremony.

Aoshi had gasped slightly as Misao walked toward him. She had a bright smile on her face, her eyes showing the smile as well. In the depths of her eyes Aoshi could see nervousness and fright. She was wearing a very light pink Kimono, with rose petals dancing on it. The obi was a dark blue commenting both the kimono and her eyes. Her hair was pulled back on the sides, while the rest flowed down her back.

Aoshi and Misao went through the ceremony and coming to the end is where he saw shock enter into her eyes.

"A kiss," Misao had squeaked. She looked to Aoshi and blushed. _'I thought all we had to do was say the vows.' _ Misao was more nervous than ever now.

Aoshi sighed as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. He'd wanted to make it a peck but her responding to the kiss hadn't even entered his mind. He started to lift his arms but dropped them as he remembered where they were. He pulled back and stared at her his eyes showing surprise. Misao's face was red as she lowered her head. Clapping was heard as the two stood.

Misao refused to look at him the rest of the evening as they greeted each guest that came to greet them. Misao was told how beautiful she looked multiple times, while a few girls tried to snake Aoshi away from his blushing bride, They shot Misao dirty looks as she wrapped her arm around Aoshi's. She leaned her head against his arm and caused Aoshi to look at her each time one tried.

Misao ran the silver brush through her hair as Aoshi was off talking to his father. She sighed once again as she reflected her behavior earlier in the evening. She knew Aoshi was her husband but to do what she did made her think she may actually have feelings for him. She growled and slammed the brush down.

"Is something wrong?" Misao jumped as she heard Aoshi's voice. She turned in the chair she was sitting in.

"No." She mumbled.

"Aaa," Aoshi breathed. He took a deep breath, not wanting to frighten her, but their clan had rules that must be followed. "I ask you join me in bed." He cringed inwardly at the shocked look on her face.

"We have to…tonight?" Misao didn't know what to say. She thought she'd be able to choose the moment. Even if it was a pact she wanted to know him better before they were to couple. A blush stained her cheeks as she tried to rid herself of some thoughts that entered her mind.

"Yes." Aoshi replied reluctantly. He would prefer to get to know her well, but the time for that had long since passed, as he was to become king in a short time. He sighed and sat on the bed.

Misao gulped and stood, her hair falling over her shoulders. She flipped her hair back and approached him slowly. His eyes met hers, and made her turn her head. They were cold as usual, _'Can't he ever show some compassion.'_ Misao thought as she reached the bed. Aoshi reached his hand out and grabbed Misao's wrist pulling her onto the bed as he slid further back.


End file.
